


ronan lynch dreamed of the end of times.

by angstics



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Typical Swearing, Character Study, Dreams, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-CDTH, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, canon typical hand fixation, i am a bitch for being as close to canon as possible if u havent noticed, i love ronan lynch and i love adam parrish but writing their dialogue is so hard, inspired by beautiful art, some meta for ya!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstics/pseuds/angstics
Summary: setting: post-raven king, pre-epilogue, pre-opal, pre-cdthronan is disturbed by a dream. adam comforts him.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	ronan lynch dreamed of the end of times.

> Art Inspiration:
> 
> ****

Ronan Lynch dreamed of the end of times.

It began with a cloud of dust; a roaring sound blowing it into a tornado five times his body. Or maybe it was normally sized and he was five times smaller.

Then, an orange so brilliant it burned through his sleeping eyelids and turned everything into fire. It was like those slow, task-less days at the Barns. He’d lay in the sun with his eyes closed. Never asleep (sleep dominated the night, it did not have to take over his day), always alone (it was at the tailend of his friends’ final school year, so no one could waste the noon away with him). Those hours were when the Thoughts, the Dreams, the Projects, the Memories were the most far away. It had been six months since his birthday. Life was made up of constants and changes. Constant— he was in love. Change— he was loved. Constant— he was waiting for something. Change— he was closer to it. Constant— he still dreamed. Change— now they were about the apocalypse.

In this nuclear dream, it was catastrophic. It wasn’t spring, it wasn’t the bright sun. It was acid, it was a storm. It was flat soda and curdled bile.

In the vision, a thick cloud engulfed him. He breathed in fresh summer air. Everything was white light, unlike anything real.

The body he occured in was unmoving, like he’d just woken up with another calf in his hands. Paralysis didn’t mean he was numb though. The light pierced. It charred the skin on his bones, and the nerves on his muscles. Through and through, he was being ripped apart.

And here was the dream thing: what he felt was not pain. It was elation. His body was being decimated but he wasn’t alone. _He_ was there. The elegant rise of his cheeks, the circles of his eyes, the new haircut he’d guided Ronan to cut, the curious glint in his eyes: it was all outlined in white. The image came like an optical illusion.

Adam’s face disappeared.

In mind-sanctioned slow motion, the fire burned them whole. Together. Ronan felt bones in his hands. Through that way information was given to you in dreams, he knew two things: that the bones were Adam’s, and that Ronan held him with his own skeleton.

Ronan saw how Adam turned from man to skull. It was like a butterfly escaping its larva, like his soul had taken form in calcium. Bones, free bones. He still looked the same: round, smiling, head twisted to listen.

Adam was the one who leaned forward. In the white matter, Adam’s gorgeous hands wrapped around his shoulder. A phantom touch. In the heaven-borne light, Adam’s upper jaw hit his own. A phantom kiss.

Ronan was robbed the ability to lean into it. They were the stars of an action movie. The lovers kiss, with an explosion of victory in the distance. But they don’t miraculously survive the impact. They die. And it was a better ending because they were free. Free bones, free souls, free worlds. Free of the heaviness within both of their hearts.

It was only them. It was only love.

It was the end of times, and Ronan Lynch led it.

Without meaning to, he woke up. His body was moving instantly. He could think of nothing but, _fucking Christ fucking Christ fucking Christ_.

Ronan was inconsolable, unable to stop moving until— _Adam_. Rough, warm, fully fleshed. Hair still thin and soft. Eyes pronounced under his skin. Ronan heaved a deep breath, dropping his head onto his partner’s chest. And because Adam had always been a light sleeper, those eyes began to blink. He murmured beneath his breath:

“What’s wrong, Lynch?”

He wrapped his hands around Ronan’s jaw. Adam’s touches grew less and less wary day after day. They were an _ignis fatuus_ that brightened every time Ronan caught it. Lord, he knew what it meant. Ronan’s own were fires hot enough to burn. Adam had taken him like he was a hearth.

Heat, from the dream or from the room or from the body beneath him, raced within him. A moment of silence later, he found the true source: from deep within his chest, it rained.

“Ronan?”

“I’m fine,” he replied before pushing himself off. His pillow was as cool as the spring’s night.

Adam bent his elbow and rested his head in his open palm. Ronan saw the movement from his periphere while he pretended to stare at the ceiling. “Don’t be an asshole. What happened in your dream?”

Ronan told him. Shame made him feel like he was floating and sinking at the same time. He finally turned when he finished. Unequivocally, Adam was listening with the right side of his head forward. He turned too. His eyes were the most blue at night.

Ronan said, “It’s creepy bullshit.”

“Yeah. And you liked it.” Ronan’s nostril twitched up; he hadn’t told Adam that. “I see it in there. A war within yourself.” He trailed his index finger down Ronan’s throat and down his chest, a surgical sureness to the path.

Ronan could move in the real world and the heat in his chest made him feel many other-worldly things, so he kissed the living hell out of his boyfriend. It was small, then urgent, then slow as wool. Ronan couldn’t help whispering when he pulled back: “I miss you.”

“I’m right here,” Adam answered, eyeing Ronan’s lips. He held onto his shoulder almost like he did in the dream. A comfort and an anchor, a promise and a goodbye. It made him want to erupt.

“But it’s all the time.” Ronan cupped Adam’s jaw. “Fucking everywhere I am.”

Instead of responding, Adam kissed him again. Long, lasting kisses. Adam said onto Ronan’s lip, half-sultry and half-earnest, “Summer is on the tip of your tongue. Twelve weeks, Lynch. Just you, me, and the world. We’re so close to freedom.” He beamed, always so true in front of Ronan. This is the man that belonged to him, this is the man he gave his whole being to.

Ronan had to say it then. Nothing could stop him. “I love you.”

He meant it. For a long time, he meant it.

Adam, with big glassy eyes, murmured:

“You are the most important person in my life.”

 _This was so much bigger than him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after a whim. I love these characters so much, and I hope I brought them justice! Bookmarks, comments, kudos are very appreciated!!
> 
> @angstics main tumblr | @winsome-and-brave trc/dreamer trilogy tumblr


End file.
